Otaku Contitution for da Bishie Clans of Otakuland
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: For now simply PG in case of future chapters. It's as simple as the title states. Theres an Otakuland and an actual constitution to it. What is this all about? Read, find out then review. Most likely one-shot wont be continued unless exampes are needed.
1. Otakuland Constitution and history dive

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous. I don't own the constitution. It would be hot if I did though. Too bad in the end, the reality of it all is, I don't own it. I do own the revision of it though to adapt it to our standards.

This is the sign of my return. More of a side story while I work on my other fics. It will be a one chapter thing unless someone wants more examples of the Constitution in action. That requires reviews though in order for me to do so. This will branch out to another fanfic later on in time. Maybe in a few month or something. So enjoy!

The Otaku Bill of Rights and the Preamble

~$^!))~!&*()~!@#$*()_@#$&*()!@#$&*()!@&*()@#&*()~!@#$)_!@#$&*()_+!@#$%^&*(

We the Citizens of the Bishie Clans, in order to form a more peaceful community, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the freedoms and contentment of our poeple, do ordain and establish this Otaku Constitution for the Bishie Clans of Otakuland. (A/N: This is a true revision of the preamble. I'm making a statement to start it off okay!)

Or simply in the more original words of this Otaku. "Accion for the pursuit of Sugar, Coffee and Bishies!!!" For that is the starting of this Constitution. 

I - The right of Own lingo, style, assembly, petition and printed opinions (press) 

Ex. Kenshin has the right to his use of 'sessha' 'oro' and his constant lingo of adding 'that it is' that it isn't' and so on. Hiei has the right to his abnormally high and spiky hair. Legolas can hand out leaflets saying how bad orcs are. Finally rabid fangirls have the right to gather together in mob fashion for their favorite bishie.

II - The right to bear signature arms and techniques.

Ex. Kenshin has his sakabatô and the use of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Hiei has Dragon of the darkness flame. Yusuke has the reigun. Yugi and Yami Yugi have that mind shuffle that they used against Pegasus. 

III - No trainer shall, in time of peace or tournament, be quarantined in a bishies den without consent of the bishie.

Ex. Some trainer who we'll just name Jennifer goes up to an Amiboshie's den. Amiboshi has the right to deny her request for her to stay at his place. On the other hand he may let her in if he allows it.

IV - No unreasonable search and seizures of fangirls without warrant under decent cause.

EX. A mob of rabid fangirls can get a warrant to get stuff of a Youko Kurama, but they may not go after some Hiei stuff or him himself just because he's nearby. The usual decent reason for warrants are based on the size of the mob and whether they will be going for stuff or the bishie him or herself 

V - Trainers and fangirls have the right to remain silent. Anything they say can and will most likely be used in the court of law, They have the right to an attorney, if they cant afford one, they will be provided with one. They will be forced to act as a witness to them self nor be deprived. Unless of course under times of public endangerment or war.

Ex. 'Jennifer' does not have to say anything if she is pulled aside under the possibility of glomping a bishie illegally. Shall she be taken in, she may be given a lawyer if she doesn't have one yet. They cannot force her to go to the stand against herself. Vice versa, they cant keep her from going up to the stands

VI - Trainer and Fangirls charged of an offense have the right to a speedy and public trial by an impartial jury.

Ex. 'Jennifer' will have a jury consisting of drama and soap opera fans. Where they will not favor the bishie she supposedly glomped or her for being a fangirl or a girl in general.

VII - Simply no double jeopardy

Ex. Jennifer has been found innocent of the glomping charge against the bishie, who was Kurama. New evidence shows up later proving her to actually be guilty. They cannot take her in again for the same case.

VIII - No excessive bail or fines. No cruel and unusual punishment.

Ex. 'Jennifer' has been caught stealing 20 otaku dollars worth of merchandise. They cant hold her for a bail or fine of 1000 otaku dollars. They cant tie her over a vat of boiling acid for stealing and such. 

IX - These rights cannot be denied to bishies, trainer or licensed fangirls. 

Ex. It's pretty much self explanatory. You cant deny someone their rights.

X - Any rights not mentioned in the Otaku Constitution are reserved to the colonies or retained by the citizens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's how it goes. There is the Otakuland, which is the whole world. Then there are colonies then clans which reside in the colonies. Each colony represents a show, movie or book or whatever. Like there's the Trigun colony, Yu Yu Hakusho colony and somewhere in Otakuland there is also a Rurouni Kenshin colony. 

So lets borrow the Rurouni Kenshin colony for the next example. In there, there is several clans. Sanosuke clans, Kenshin clans, Hitokiri Battôsai clans and Kaoru clans. As well, there are meshed clans and special clans for those not actually in the series and training clans. 

Now a race of people, called creators, found that when this Otakuland was created, peace needed to be maintained. Time passed as fangirls rose and the population of Bishies started to plummet. Thus creating the authoresses and authors to keep peace. Together they developed all the colonies and clans and the laws. Together they are the Council of Fandom. 

Next is the Militia. Simply the police and armies and such. They consist of the most powerful Bishies, Trainers and Fangirls who are all under oath to the Council of Fandom. They are separated by their strengths and are meshed with each other. So Bishies, Trainers and Fangirls that excel in water tactics and environment will be together for the marines. Simple ne?

Now the trainers. Those outside Otakuland are brought here to keep some Bishies under control. Of course most being fangirl as well, they aren't natives to the land. Think of it like Pokemon where there are trainers. Tournaments are held to test their abilities and if by the first tournament their appear around be it over 3 weeks away and they don't possess a Bishie, they return to their homeland for good. Also, for the protection of the natives in Otakuland, their memories will be permanently wiped of their whole stay and how they came to Otakuland. Finding a small tattoo on their shoulder that somewhat resembles an X so they do not be allowed to reenter Otakuland for the rest of eternity.

****

@#$%^&*()~!@#$%&^*()#$%&*()_@#$%^&*()_@#$%&*()_@#$%^&*()!@#$%&^*()+!@#$

So their you have it. I'm hoping for feedback. As I said, only more chapters to explain and examplize whatever you do not get. This has sort've been done many times. I on the other hand have added something I haven't seen around before. A constitution. So once again, now that you've read, review. 

To quote myself;

"Accion for the pursuit of Sugar, Coffee and Bishies!!!"

Ja ne minna san

*~* Aya


	2. Lexy Homura's story part1

****

Disclaimer: Eh... you saw it in the first chapter. No Constitution or anything famous. Oh and thankies to Kodomo Hikari and Toriko Ame for the help in this chappie. ^_~

I seem to have plenty of requests to continue this. I have found some areas where I could delve into. This chapter will about of the Council of Fandom. Also I will show you a bit of how they act when together. I never thought that the first chapter on the amendments would be found so funny to everyone. Anyways... first I'll respond to you reviewers. After all, without you I wouldn't be doing review responses. *_laughs_* See my stupid joke? 

gip-k - Well turns out that there is a site called 'Otakuland' but really I thought I made it up. Just to show this is a fan world basically. You wanted more, you get more.

Spyrogue - Oh darn... you guessed what I meant about how this will tie into another fic later on. What was saying was that later on in time I would write a fic based on this. ^^ Your another one that thought this to be funny. Now this is a multi chapter fic. *_gives out an evil laugh_*

Kurama Fangirl - Well it doesn't fit in with any other fics... at the moment. Rules on when and where to glomp.... not exactly. Only in order to glomp there are rules. I said one needs a warrant to glomp, never specifying where and when being a restriction. I think you will be the honorary 'Jennifer' from the first chapter. 

Yume - XD She was released Yume chan. Read all of the examples. For the one on double jeopardy she was released and cant be charged again for that same case. 

Kodomo Hikari - *_bows_* One of the council.... ^^ *_laughs_* Yes we are now ready for the Council of Fandom. Only until some of the others respond to that mail.

YunCyn- O.O @.@ Professional... Official... Wait... of course its official! ^^ Constitutions do that that they do. ^_~

Mwahahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil! Ok here's the deal. I'm going to try and get as many profiles on the Council of Fandom, a.k.a. The Gripe Vines at Yahoo groups. I basically have 6 out of 8 when I started to write this chapter up. First thing I'm doing is introducing them then you see them a bit at work. Though this chapter would be too long if I brought them all in at once. Maybe a 3 or 4 chapter introduction to the council. So along with seeing them working a bit, you'll be learning their perimeters. The basics really.

So if you know me by now, you'll know what comes next. If anyone's OOC then its Kuwabara's fault. Yes Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. Now the next thing. Enjoy the newest installment of 'Otaku Constitution for da Bishie Clans of Otakuland,' The Council of Fandom!

__________--------------------________________---------------------_________________-----------------

****

Narrator: Today my friends we meet the infamous group. The great people. The most awesome assembly. The renowned authors and authoresses. The-

****

Council: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

****

Narrator: The Council of Fandom. 3 Otakuland centuries ago, there was the amazing race called creators. They made the great shows, books and games that the 314th dimension, Pi Di also being its name, have enjoyed throughout all time. Most even before Pi Di finally came into contact of such shows , they still existed in Otakuland.

Not all was well though. As most series have, there were the great characters living among the rest. Unfortunately the great ones attracted what was respectfully called 'fangirls.' These fangirls started appearing out of nowhere at first in Otakuland. Two and a half Otakuland centuries later the population of fangirls greatly outnumbered the characters population, most specifically, the bishie citizens. That's where we start at the creation of the council.

The creators knew that their so called 'paradise' would not last much longer with the fangirls loose and in chaos. They sent themselves to Pi Di as several people. Some being J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Akira Toriyama, Yoshihiro Togashi, Hiroyuki Takei, Eiichiro Oda, Masashi Kishimoto, Yumi Hotta, Matsushita Youko and Nobuhiro Watsuki. They exploited the 'shows' through several types of media. Soon they found a select few fans who were the type to not go overly obsessive with the characters. It was very fortunate that they were all joined together on a web group called The Gripe Vines. Separating their ways, the creators went to confront the members...

****

Council Member1: Here it goes again...

****

Council Member2: Like it was some great story...

****

Council Member3: Then mentioning how we all look no matter how we object...

****

Council Member4: Those terribly embarrassing moments...

****

Council Member5: If It was corporeal then I would've killed it off long ago.

****

Council Member1,2,3,4,6,7,8: WE KNOW DAMN IT!

****

Council Member5: *_pouts_* I was just saying....

****

Council Member1: Yea, well you've been 'just saying' ever since we were recruited. 

****

Council Member5: Hn

****

Council Member3: Hn yourself you spoiled Authoress.

****

Council Member5: Not spoiled... *_sits on the floor Indian style with a pout_*

****

Narrator: CAN I GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY?!?!?!

****

Council Members1-8: O.o whoa... go ahead.... 

****

Narrator: Okay... As I was saying. Separating their ways, the creators went to confront the members...

I think we'll start with the first council member to be recruited. Name, at that time, Lexy Homura...

****

Council Member1: -.-# Why me first?

****

Narrator: Because I said so. Anyways. Lexy Homura, age 24, height 5'4"... *that _whole scene fazing trick is done to a dark city very close to the alleys_* 

****

Lexy: *_Skin is a dark ivory. Hair shoulder length black. The night sky keeps her eyes from being seen. Though she isn't the starving supermodel thinness, she is nowhere near fat. Wearing just some jeans and a white tee shirt and a jacket to keep warm in the crisp winds_* Damn it Aya... Leaving me like that to deal with those... guys... *_feels like someone's following her_* Hm.... *_starts to walk faster in the alley hearing the steps behind her speeding up as well_*

****

???: Please just hold on!

****

Lexy: *_stops and pivots to see her stalker_* Why should I?

****

???: You'll regret it your whole life if you choose to keep running away. *_steps our of the shadows created by the distance between Him and Lexy_* I, Miss Homura, am Matsushita Youko.

****

Lexy: *_eyes widen from the name_* No fuckin way! Your the creator of-

****

Youko: Yami no Matsuei. Yes, I know. If I didn't know that then I should be very disappointed in myself. Wouldn't you agree?

****

Lexy: Um... Yeah... Sure. Now tell me exactly why your here.

****

Youko: Why to present you with a very good offer. If you would just follow me... *_sees Lexy nod her head slowly and partially in suspicion_* Good. Don't fall behind! *_steps back into a wall into the shadows and appears to have vanished._*

****

Lexy: Okay... that just... sucks. He's just going to waste time and wasted time means my money wasted. *_Runs at the same wall that Youko melted into. Upon stubbing her foot against that wall she stopped the rest of her with her arms. After regaining her footing she promptly punched the wall_* Itai!! _*Shakes her hand out with a seethe. Thinks for about a minute and takes out a small cell phone and flipped it open_* Aya, cell *_3 tones of light show on the cell phone screen. About 20 seconds later she sighs_* Where the Jigoku are you?!.....You and guys *_rolls her eyes and leans against the same wall she punched_* Okay when you do that you totally creep me out... Ha ha... Yes loathe my sarcastic laugh for it hurts so much... Why am I being so sarcastic? Maybe because I just met Youko, who just melted into a wall! ... NOT YOUKO KURAMA YOU BISHIE OBSESSED BAKA!... Sorry... I know... Anyways I meant Matsushita Youko, not the fox... Why didn't I- I just did tell you! Did you take a Kuwabara pill or something?! ...Oh... How was I supposed to know you actually did... I guess revenge will be placed on them then... Yea yea... Damien in a teme no baka... Aya.... Aaayyyyaaaa..... AYA DAMN IT JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND! ... Finally. I'm going to track him... tell me his movements onegai? ... ... ... ... Bout time... Yea. Kay. Uh huh Ja *_closes the mobile and pockets it. Quickly preceding down the alley and jumps the brick wall_.*

****

Narrator: So Lexy took about 3 hours before even coming into sight range of the creator

****

Council Member1: Oh you know damn well that it only took 2 hours. 3 hours gods...

****

Narrator: *_sighs_* Look here I wanted to jumps to someone else's story while leaving them hanging on that one. Or-

****

Some annoying buzzer alarm: YAMI! YAMI! YAMI! YAMI!

****

Council Member1: ^^U Oops... *_goes and 'kills' the alarm and presses some buttons_* Uh oh... not again...

****

Council Member5: Lemme guess... Rabid Fangirl horde after...Watari or Tsuzuki?

****

Council Member1: Actually another spat between Tsuzuki and Muraki... I'm getting sick of these. Cant I just sent someone else to handle this?

****

Council Member2: You know the drill... Just separate them till your generals come in and settle it themselves.

****

Council Member1: Think a few Watari's will be needed?

****

Council Members2,3&7: Most definitely.

****

Council Member1: ^^U Right... well then I'm off. *_runs through some egg shaped simulator in which she disappears into many small particles_.*

****

_____________________----------------------------___________________------------------------------

Now you see why I dont name every little thing that I dont own. I mean just look at the creators and how many are there. I didn't even name all the ones connected to this fanfic... 

S.O.S.! S.O.S.! I Don't think I can continue this chapter!!! Damn the writers block!!!! 

...

... ...

... ... ...

... ...

...

Okay Writers Cliff... I'm going to hurt Ayanras and Aurora... Damn Yami's don't know how to behave. Anyways this is part 1 of Lexy Homura's story... This will be a much longer multi chapter about the Council of Fandom than I thought... Maybe end up being 2 chapters for each member. If that does happen then The actual fix I'm planning will most definitely be a different one all together... well I mean a separate one altogether... Am I even making any sense?

...

... ...

... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... .. 

... ... ... ...

... ... ...

... ...

...

Okay... See that lilac colored Button? Which is also called a purple button, or a blue button... But I say lilac. Very colorful fanfiction.net is wouldn't you agree? 

Well see that button? Good. Press it under a review and of course REVIEW! ^_~ 

*~* Aya


	3. Lexy Homura's story, conclusion

****

Disclaimer: ...You're kidding right? Does it look like I have enough time to list everything in here that I don't own? I do you say? Well no one asked you. Well I didn't expect an answer damn it! Just read on...

Ok... many have been waiting for this update... It's hard I tell ya! I think I'll just respond the lovely reviewers...

Kodomo Hikari- ^^ thanks... I'm so glad your back now too. Missed ya girl, much. Just you wait my friend... *evil smirk*

Captiancoolman9- Have I gotten you confused on what this is? It's simply the constitution and the history of the council. If loved enough, there shall be a branch/spin off onto what most other people do with catching and training. Following someone and all. ^^' I'll think of something when it's time.

YunCyn- ^^ Yes I'm sure she'll want to see the continuation of her sexapades... I mean escapades... Also you are correct on how once the person is introduced, their name will replace that horrid number. 

Gip-k - ^^' I only mentioned a few of all the creators my friend. He's included in the 'very' long list of creators. So no worries on that. 

NOTE TO ALL GRIPE-VINE MEMBERS!!! It is imperative that you read my latest messages to the group. It discusses the new changes on the perimeter statuses. I require a new outline for that seeing how the more I think on things, the more sections of the land needs watching. I will, after receiving your new layout, post the final cut on who gets what. THIS IS IMPORTANT TO EVEN YOU NEW MEMBERS! CHECK THE PAST POSTINGS ON OUR MAIN PAGE TO LEARN MORE!

To the readers that are not part of the council, I apologize for wasting your time in reading that. It was something important and relative to the story. Though it's nothing to concern yourselves with. I request your patience so as I may write this possibly long chapter (mattering on my mood) and enjoy what I have worked out. Also to those that are wondering how one is supposed to work in all things existed on video games, books and television. I am researching on each show/story/manga/game I write on to try and keep it as close as possible to the truth. Thank you for your time.

*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

Council Members 2-10: *_are asleep or playing Rummy 500_* 

****

Council Member5: Mwahahaha! I win again!! *_Does a happy dance_*  


****

Council Member2: ...You always win... Why the hell do you always win?

****

Council Member5: Um... because of my mad card skills?

****

Council Member9: -.- Right... *_coughcoughcheatercoughcough_*

****

Council Member5: *_pouts_* I don't cheat...

****

Narrator: Can we just hurry this up?   


****

Council Member3: I would be wise to wait for Lexy san though. It is, after all, her story that it is.

****

Council Member5: Oi, use lingo from your own perimeter...

****

Council Member3: Why should I? You're not the creator after all. There is no rule stating that I can not use a character's lingo outside my perimeters.

****

Council Member4: *_sighs_* Look, I'm getting bored. Why don't we just do something other than bicker pointlessly while waiting for Lexy?

****

Council Member5: ...She be right ye know...

****

Council Member8: Kaede's lingo y'know you used.

****

Council Member5: No I didn't. It's a common and old lingo from back home... I always said in that manner that I have... Ye should've known that.

****

Council Member1: *return's with many cuts and bruises underneath kisses that were obviously not intended for her* Okay... Now where were we?

****

Narrator: I was about to continue and finish your part of the story on how the Council of Fandom came to be as YOU ALL SHUT UP!

****

Council Member1-10: o.o uh... *_They all sit down and watch the giant screen stolen from one of the Koenma's in the Yu Yu Hakusho colony in the Koenma clan_*

****

Narrator: *_sighs_* Finally...

****

Council Member5: ...I'm hungry...

****

Council Member7: URUSEI BAKA SARU! *_Hits Council Member5 in the head with a wooden or paper fan. None would know for the fan would always disappear before they could find out_*

****

Council Member5: TT_TT Itei... That friggan hurt!

****

Council Member4: Well if you stopped thinking about your stomach and shut up, you wouldn't have to worry about getting hit. Now lets all shut up before the PMS-in narrator throws another mood swing.

****

Narrator: I am a guy I'll have you know. I do not PMS. 

****

Council Member4: At least I didn't say you were going through menopause and for us to shut up before you go through another hot flash.

****

Narrator: ...Anyways I will just be starting again. *_Clears throat_* Last we left our Authoress, she ran into Matsushita Youko, but not through coincidence. *_The fazing trick resumes and we return to the darkened alley where Lexy is leaning against the wall on her cell_* (_A/N: Hehehe I figured a slight backtrack would be even easier on you._)

****

Lexy: Aya, cell *_3 tones of light show on the cell phone screen. About 20 seconds later she sighs_* Where the Jigoku are you?!...You and guys *_rolls her eyes and leans against the same wall she punched_* Okay when you do that you totally creep me out... Ha ha... Yes loathe my sarcastic laugh for it hurts so much... Why am I being so sarcastic? Maybe because I just met Youko, who just melted into a wall! ... NOT YOUKO KURAMA YOU BISHIE OBSESSED BAKA! ... Sorry... I know... Anyways I meant Matsushita Youko, not the fox... Why didn't I- I just did tell you! Did you take a Kuwabara pill or something?! ...Oh... How was I supposed to know you actually did...? I guess revenge will be placed on them then... Yea, yea... Damien in a teme no baka... Aya... Aaayyyyaaaa... AYA DAMN IT JUST LISTEN FOR A SECOND! ... Finally. I'm going to track him... tell me his movements onegai? ... ... ... ... Bout time... Yea. Kay. Uh huh Ja *_closes the mobile and pockets it. Quickly proceeding down the alley and jumps the brick wall_. *

****

Narrator's Voice in the Scene: So it took 2 hours before Miss Homura came into the view of the creator. Remembering the only hint her friend had given her.

****

Lexy: 7th Block... Honestly Aya, you could've made it a tad more specific. Just because of the fact that Youko is the creator of Yami no Matsuei doesn't mean you can give me terms used in that show... 

****

Youko: *_walks around and up to Lexy from behind_* Maybe I should have her take up the position then.

****

Lexy: *_is somewhat surprised by Youko's sudden appearance from behind_* Heh, she barely knows enough to do anything more then name a few people and the blocks. 

****

Youko: Then assuming you know a lot more. Then you can handle the task. *_He takes out a glass's case and hands it to Lexy_* This is your only clue. You're to go through Japan and find the owner of those glasses. Though you'll come across several familiar people in your search I'm sure.

****

Lexy: *_takes the case uneasily and examines it_* Aint it kinda obvious on who I'm supposed to find? *_Lexy looks up to see that Matsushita-sensei was already gone_* ...Now this just sucks... *Lexy looks at the case more carefully* Hmm...

****

Narrator's Voice in the Scene: So Lexy went about Japan. The first stop in her suspicions, Kyushu. Going through the back alleys first.

****

Lexy: He said something about familiar characters being seen. Maybe searching them out will help. *_Lexy then shudders as she feels a strange chill crawling up her spine. As if something supernatural and most spiritual was nearby. She turns quickly, but sees no one. Shaking off her thoughts, she resumes her trail. Upon hearing some sounds of a verbal fight, she heads towards the sound. Coming to some restaurant and seeing two guys yelling it out. With the other patrons annoyed along with the waiters and waitresses_* Oh my gods... I knew that around here those two would be around. 

****

Hisoka: Well maybe if you didn't keep being so reckless with the assignments!  


****

Tsuzuki: *_Has arrows over him saying 'lazy idiot' on it in big red letters_*....

****

Hisoka: *_Sighs with frustration_* And of course we wont be paying for this meal again, ne?

****

Tsuzuki: Of course we won't be. That's what the chief is for. 

****

Hisoka: Idiot...

****

Lexy: *_She comes up behind them as casual as possible, which means all weird looking and nervous_* Hey, can you two, maybe, help me out in finding someone?

****

Hisoka: *_He looks at Lexy in a strange way. I mean he is an empath, and can read Lexy's thoughts. He puts on a frown along with those cold eyes_. * You searched us out to search for someone else. Why though when you already know whom you are looking for and the location of where they reside?

****

Lexy: Because I don't know the exact location of where that place is? *_Lexy sees that the two were unimpressed and not interested. She went into a little attitude, much similar to one of a 10-year-olds_* Oh come on you two! I just need this one time!

****

Hisoka: ... She can act more like an idiot that you Tsuzuki-san...

****

Tsuzuki: Shut it kid.

****

Hisoka: ... I'm hungry...

****

Tsuzuki: *_anime falls, which is also called a face vault onto the ground_* Fine... The chief is definitely paying for this.

****

Lexy: *_in seeing that those two wouldn't be able to help her, due to their fighting and issues_, _she decides that a different sector of Japan would prove to be more productive. She went into the sixth block, Kinki. She went up to the hospital right at the focal point of the district. Going in she saw a blonde haired man with an owl on his shoulder. She promptly came up behind him_* Ahem...

****

Watari: *_Is going through an old file_* I still can't understand why that mark didn't show signs right away... *_He turns as he feels someone poke his shoulder_* Yes...?

****

Lexy: Yeah, can you help me out with something? *_She sees that he wont answer till she explains more she lets out a sigh_* I have to find someone by the orders of another. Do you know how to get a hold of Tatsumi Seiichirou?

****

Watari: *_Laughs a bit before seeing that Lexy is serious_* Well I'm going to need some convincing... 

****

Lexy: Matsushita told me to find him... Look I already know where to go, I just need to get past the security or something...

****

Watari: Security? *_Laughs_* Trust me when I say you can just walk in there without being stopped...

****

Lexy: Right... *_Lexy left and went straight for where she remembered reading that Konoe's office resided. As Watari had told her, the security was next to nil by the looks of it. Letting out a laugh as she walked past the only guard she saw, who was currently asleep and away from his post. She went up a few floors _(**_A/N: Sorry, I do try to keep everything in fact to the manga... It's just something hard to do when I don't know which floor they work on... If there even is more than one floor that is. Plus I must also apologize for not getting Watari in the mad scientist character earlier_**.) _to where she believed the blue eyes bishie resided. * _Target identified and spotted.

****

Tatsumi: *_is at a desk, clearing up some files from a current case. Mainly the monetary ones with the budget and business expenses on the newest assignment. _* That Tsuzuki is going to drive the bureau into a bankruptcy if he continues to go out on the chief's wallet. So flagrant and irresponsible when it comes to money. 

****

Lexy: That and his large sweet tooth will always be a nuisance.

****

Tatsumi: Exactly, but everyone knows about that here. Now try to explain why I shouldn't kick you out right now for your trespassing. 

****

Lexy: * She took out the glass's case and put it onto the desk for Tatsumi, the kagetsukai, to see* I was sent to find you, with this as my only clue. 

****

Tatsumi: Well you had more clues that that Lexy. Such as the fact of who it was that gave you the mission. That and the fact all know it to be dangerous to send someone to Muraki.

****

Lexy: Wait... How did you know about all of that?

****

Tatsumi: *_He turned in his chair, and as if a curtain of water that was over him was touched, a ripple appeared over him. What appeared to be a charm, or by some chance a fuda, was dispelled willingly. Now it was Matsushita Youko in place of the dark haired hunk, smirking at Lexy. _* It was about time you came here. I take it you went about the hard way and combed out the others to make sure that Tatsumi was actually here. Ne?

****

Lexy: Yeah... So what was, in fact, the reason for all of this?

****

Youko: Well my girl I have a proposition for you... 

****

Narrator's Voice in the Scene: As you can see, this is where he gave Lexy the chance to become what was known as an authoress of Otakuland. Part of the Council of Fandom, the first member. *_Being pulled back we see a few of the members somewhat asleep from when the narrator started talking. Council Member's 5,3,7 and 9 to be exact. When he was done, a rubber chicken fell upon the heads of the sleeping members. Bringing them awake with none to kind words_. *

****

Lexy, AKA Council Member1: Well you 4 know how testy our voice guy can get when people fall asleep from his talking.

****

Council Member5: *yawns* He should learn to liven up his talking then... That way we don't fall asleep.

****

Council Member4: Just because your lethargic he should go out of his way? I don't think so. *Rolls _her eyes and resumes reading a book that was right next to her the whole time_. *

****

Council Member2: How come I have the feeling that I'm next in the list of bad story telling...?

****

Narrator: Thank you for volunteering. I'll start on yours next then.

****

Council Member2: Damn it...

****

Council Member4: Should've waited for Aya to speak up. She always does eventually and ends up with the embarrassing work like that after all... *_she turns another page in her book, never looking up_*

****

Council Member5: Oi! That is so not true!   


****

Lexy: Actually... 99.999999999% of the time... It is true.

****

Council Member5: ...

****

Narrator: I think I'll begin now...

****

*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

****

^_^ Yay, I am glad with my progress. This chapter is about 5 pages on my word processor. That's in size 10 font too, Times New Roman style. That was its just about as small as it can be whiled I type. Sorry for taking so long though. I've been looking for site to get into Yami no Matsuei more.

So how do you think of Lexy Homura's story? Like, hate? Find that I was too off the manga to the point that I should rewrite this chapter?

Well voice your opinions with the lilac colored button and review! 

*~* Aya


End file.
